La felicidad a través de la venganza
by Rouge L'eto
Summary: En esta vida debes dejar ir a quien muere, pero... ¿y si le arrebatan la vida? Chizuru sabe que la venganza sabría dulce, a pesar de dejar ir la oportunidad de amar. A pesar de perder la posibilidad de sentir, es buena la venganza para ella, porque la vida requiere de sacrificios... Y la mejor oportunidad, es el mayor torneo "KOF" que ha organizado.
1. Tragedia

**Disclaimer:** KOF y sus personajes pertenecen a SNK Playmore. La historia pertenece a su respectiva autora, con mero fin de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Universo alternativo. Los posibles lazos familiares, parejas y/o amistades irán de acorde a la historia. Las personalidades de los protagonistas y antagonistas pueden variar. Dependiendo de las situaciones, aparecerán personajes secundarios (únicamente del videojuego).

I

"Tragedia"

La oscuridad había cesado, el cielo se esclarecia y los tenues rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas, indicando el comienzo de un nuevo día. El canto melódico de las aves se colaba el los oídos de una chica, cuyo único objetivo era seguir durmiendo, y lo habría echo, de no haber sido porque no era la única ocupante de la amplia habitación en la que dormía. Chizuru se revolvía entre las sabanas gracias a su hermana gemela Maki y su entusiasta grito de cada mañana anunciando un nuevo día y las actividades del mismo. Y como cada mañana, terminaba ganándole una guerra por las cobijas.

—Deberías de quitar esa expresión tan tétrica —habló Maki, dando fin a la pelea. —Así Reggy se enamorará más rápido de ti —dijo esto último en un tono burlesco y meloso.

—Deberías de meterte en tus propios asuntos —respondió Chizuru con aire de molestia —me tiene con poco cuidado el idiota de Reggy o sus sentimientos. Si no fuese por su dinero, ya habría terminado con todo ese teatro —explicó mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

Y era cierto, aunque Chizuru mantuviera una relación con uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad, le parecía molesto acoplarse a él. La diferencia de edad entre los dos era demandante y le resultaba agobiante fingir interés hacia él. Pero aunque la situación se tornara frustrante, debía de hacer un esfuerzo si quería ganarle provecho a la misma, ya que -como decía su padre-, las relaciones amorosas solamente eran negocio.

Después de arreglarse, bajó al comedor de la hermosa mansión -que más bien parecía un templo- y después de saludar a su _padre,_ se dispuso a degustar sus alimentos. Pasaron unos momentos de silencio cuando la pelinegra sintió la atenta mirada del hombre clavada en ella, la cual se limitó a devolverle una mirada desconcertada.

—Hoy será un gran día, hija.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te tengo una sorpresa. Hoy en la noche, después de que vuelvas de tu reunión con Mai.

¿Sorpresa? Si era por el asunto de la dichosa herencia de la empresa, que tanto odiaba pisar la chica, no le causaba ninguna emoción. Tenía un gusto excesivo por el dinero, pero, dirigir una empresa _casi_ clandestina era un asunto diferente. Además, sabía de sobra acerca de la herencia de su madre y, que cuando fuese mayor de edad, sería la beneficiaría de esta -además de su hermana-. Así que ¿por qué habría alguna sorpresa?

—Me muero por conocer la "gran sorpresa" —exclamó con sarcasmo. —Pero sabes que hoy no llegaré a dormir. Así que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana o decirme ahora de qué se trata. —Esperó por una respuesta, la cual sólo interpretó en una sonrisa torcida por parte del hombre.

—Sabes que las pruebas para las personas inscritas en el torneo se realizarán en dos días —cambió de tema. —Necesito que vayas a la empresa y me acompañes a las evaluaciones. Si me preguntas una razón del porqué tú y no tu hermana, sabes de más la respuesta. Así que te pido... —Fue interrumpido por la presencia de Maki.

—Parece que el buitre aún no se va —masculló entre dientes. —Es una lástima que arruinara un día tan hermoso.

Por alguna razón, a Maki le repugnaba la presencia de aquel sujeto. Ella le hacía saber a su hermana mayor que no le debían nada a ese hombre, cuyo interés -según sus palabras- era el dinero de su familia. No compartían lazos sanguíneos, pero el hecho de haber firmado un acta de matrimonio con su madre lo hacía merecedor de una vivienda y los beneficios de la fortuna de su progenitora. Era despreciable para ella ver a ese tipo gozando de los privilegios que le había regalado su madre a costa de su _amor,_ él era la persona más detestable que conocía.

—¡No le hables de esa manera a papá! —vociferó una molesta Chizuru, levantándose de su sitio, mientras el aludido ampliaba su sonrisa ladina. —Él nunca te ha faltado al respeto como para que tú lo hagas. ¡Pídele perdón por tu insolencia en este instante!

—¡Ese infeliz no es nuestro padre! —advirtió la menor señalando al involucrado. —No pienso pedirle perdón a alguien que se burló de la buena voluntad de nuestra madre, aún estando moribunda escupía su veneno sobre ella. Es una maldita rata que... —La frase quedo en el aire gracias al ruido proveniente de una bofetada por parte de Chizuru. Bajó la mano, aún temblorosa y miró con desazón a una enfadada Maki.

—No voy a permitir que calumnies de esa forma a nuestro padre —murmuró con un hilo de voz. —No después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti —esta vez elevó un poco el tono de voz.

—Tú no sabes nada...

* * *

Era de noche, aunque las estrellas no se alcanzaran a distinguir en el firmamento debido a la cantidad de luz artificial, la luna llena relucía entre los altos edificios de la ciudad. Una noche perfecta para salir a bailar o dar un paseo tranquilo.

En realidad, ella no se divertía como lo tenía planeado. Desde que salió de su casa la invadió una sensación de opresión en el pecho _advirtiéndole_ que debía volver a casa. Pero ella no era de esas personas que creen en supersticiones, ni mucho menos en sensaciones extrañas, era una noche de diversión y nadie le quitaría esa regalía. Dio un tercer trago a su bebida y observo a su alrededor. El lugar no era muy grande pero era bastante atractivo, un toque elegante pero a la vez extravagante.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo al sujeto que clavaba su vista el ella desde hacía ya un buen rato. Un hombre de cabello largo y rubio que se encontraba junto a otro de apariencia parecida, pero que portaba una gorra, ambos bebiendo el mismo licor que ella. Chizuru esbozó una sonrisa burlona y comenzó a llamar a uno de los hombres con la mirada.

 _Perdona, querida. Te dije miles de veces que me acompañaras. Ahora disfrutaré al máximo del rubio por ti._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el molesto vibrador de su celular. En cuanto puso un ojo en la pantalla del objeto, no pudo evitar soltar una risita sarcástica. Abandonó su lugar para contestar la llamada, dejando a un desconcertado acompañante y se dirigió a la parte trasera del establecimiento.

—¿A qué se debe el honor de tu llamada, Mai? —dijo con evidente ironía. —¿Te arrepentirse de quedarte en casa?

 _—Deja tus indirectas para después, Chizuru. Te hablo porque estoy preocupada por Maki._

—¿Qué te contó esta vez? —arrastró con desgano sus palabras. —Esta vez me va a escuchar —susurró.

 _—Está asustada, dice que tuvo un mal presentimiento. En este momento me dirijo a su casa. Chizuru, de verdad, yo creo que deberías volver..._

Colgó el teléfono con desinterés, algo en su entorno había captado su total atención. Un hombre.

De apariencia _casi_ inofensiva y complexión delgada, el hombre se encontraba de espaldas a ella. No necesitaba adivinar de qué color era su cabello, pues, fuera teñido o no, conservaba un brillo bastante peculiar; se encaminó hacia el sujeto que se conservaba de espaldas, erguido e imponente, y cuando logró colocarse a su lado, pudo deducir que se encontraba fumando. Una ligera mueca de desagrado se formó en el rostro de la pelinegra, pero enseguida, recobró la compostura y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa.

—Es una gran noche como para que alguien la desperdicie en soledad —atrajo la atención del muchacho. —El ambiente en compañía es mejor.

Aquel hombre musitó unas palabras, con el tono de voz lo bastante bajo como para que la chica no le escuchara. Frunció el ceño notoriamente y la observo por un instante. Posteriormente, volvió su cabeza hacia el frente y soltó una risa arrogante. Esa señorita tenía agallas, las suficientes para tirarle cualquier indirecta, con el fin de pasar una buena noche, porque ¿qué mujer se atrevería siquiera a saludar al temido Iori Yagami? Las mujeres que lo habían hecho eran solamente obradoras de la vida nocturna, chicas que le provocaban placer por dinero y después, no volvía a saber de ellas. Pero, la joven que tenía a su lado no parecía ser alguien de ese tipo, era hermosa -debía admitirlo- pero eso era algo que nunca le había importado. A él no le interesaba entablar ningún tipo de conversación con nadie, y mucho menos con la mujer que lo llamaba.

—Piérdete —su tono de voz fue neutro. —No me interesa acostarme contigo.

—¿Acostarse? No sabía que una conversación sería relativamente parecida a terminar en la cama.

—No pienso volver a repetirlo. No me interesas.

No se percató en qué momento la joven se colocó al frente suyo y lo observó detenidamente con una expresión divertida. Le parecía bastante molesta la idea de que alguien lo mirara a los ojos y peor aún, que lo miraran de esa manera tan ¿comprensiva? No, esa mujer no tenía ninguna imagen comprensiva, sus facciones eran dignas de arrancarlas y sus ojos, merecedores de extirparlos. Estaba comenzando a odiar la situación en la que se encontraba, así que decidió acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos. La tomó del brazo derecho y la empujó hacia la pared más cercana, quedando de una manera en la que sus alientos se entremezclaban y sus miradas se cruzaban.

—Podría matarte ahora mismo con mis propias manos —afirmando el agarre en su brazo, provocó un ligero temblor en ella. —Pero no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo —se alejó de ella dispuesto a irse.

—¿Por qué no haces el intento de matarme? —vociferó demandante. —Dudo mucho que lo logres —esta vez lo retó con sus palabras.

La risa burlona de la mujer hizo que Yagami se girara sobre sus pies y volviera con una expresión de total enfado. Si esa mujer quería morir, le concedería el gusto. Nadie se había atrevido a insultarle sin salir ileso, y ella no iba a ser la excepción. Cuando llegó a donde se encontraba, la tomó del cuello y un ligero _crack_ azotó sus oídos. Estando dispuesto a marcharse de nueva cuenta, se dio cuenta de que el cadáver de la pelinegra no se encontraba... ¿Le había tendido una trampa? Si había sido así, se olvidaría de matarla de la manera fácil y le haría pasar sus últimos momentos en agonía y clamando por su vida. Se entraba burlando de él y lo estaba subestimando. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un aparato, pero no era de él y, llegando a la conclusión de que ese objeto pertenecía a la pelinegra, con pasos cautelosos se dirigió a la fuente del sonido. Pero se detuvo de golpe y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar la conversación que ésta mantenía.

—Espera un momento. Habla más despacio porque no entiendo nada. —aconsejó la joven. —¿Qué ocurrió con Maki? —al escuchar ese nombre, un escalofrío invadió el cuerpo del pelirrojo. —Esto es una broma ¿verdad? ¡Dime que es una broma! —La voz de Chizuru era cada vez más descontrolada y alarmante. —No, ella no puede estar...

La frase se quedó al aire, por lo que Iori no pudo saber más. ¿Acaso había escuchado "Maki"? ¿Era la "Maki" que él conocía? Se detuvo a pensar por un momento en el rostro de Maki, sus ojos se abrieron como platos una vez más... ¡Era idéntica a esa mujer! Y él no se había dado cuenta. Si ella hubiera sido la persona que él conocía no hubiera llegado a acercársele. Cuando recobró la compostura se dio cuenta de que la chica ya no se encontraba ahí, a lo lejos pudo divisarla abordando una moto y arrancando a toda velocidad, como si alguien la persiguiera. No lo dudó, tomó su coche y se dspuso a seguirle el paso, tenía que saber qué había ocurrido con Maki, la curiosidad lo estaba dominando y no estaba dispuesto a perderle la pista esta vez.

—Maki...

 **Continuará...**


	2. Arrebato: Difícil decisión

II.

"Arrebato: Difícil decisión"

Deseaba entrar, las enormes ganas de irrumpir en aquella mansión le estaban consumiendo hasta el más sensato pensamiento. Quería saber porqué había tanto alboroto ahí dentro y el lugar estaba repleto de gente que parecía ser ajena a ese lugar. Por las expresiones de estos, se imaginó que algo fuerte había sucedido en aquel templo, y después de divisar un par de patrullas, acompañadas de una ambulancia, estacionarse frente al inmueble, comprobó sus sospechas.

Decidió acercarse con cautela al lugar de los hechos y preguntarle a algún vecino que estuviese al tanto de la situación y, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, por un momento, sus pensamientos viajaron a otro mundo al escuchar la escalofriante versión de uno de ellos. La noticia de aquel suceso se esparció como el viento en en todo el vecindario y, ahora todos los vecinos se encontraban ahí. Unos, curiosos por saber lo que sucedía dentro, y otros, con el simple objeto de tener un tema de conversación al amanecer.

—¿Yagami? —preguntó una voz femenina. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es un asunto que no te concierne, Shiranui —el pelirrojo optó por alejarse de la mujer.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, se retiró del lugar. No tenía ningún caso quedarse, pues -según la versión de uno de los vecinos- ya todo había concluido. Sumido en sus pensamientos, subió a su auto y dentro del mismo, encendió un cigarrillo, observó una vez más aquella mansión donde, poco a poco la gente se comenzaba a dispersar y meditó una vez más. ¿Sería posible que...? No, no podía pasar el tiempo con esa cuestión. Si había ocurrido lo que escuchó, era algo que ahora no debía de importarle, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella se alejó de él sin motivo alguno, y ahora, el no debía meterse en asuntos involucrados con ella.

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en el frío suelo de su habitación, de espaldas a la cama de su hermana que, hasta hacía unas horas, se encontraba llena de vida. Su llanto había cesado dando lugar a un silencio sepulcral, su mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación y, sus manos incrédulas y tembrorosas sobre sus rodillas. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una figura masculina que se encaminó hacia su sitio.

—¿Dónde estabas cuando pasó esto? —su voz era débil y ronca, apenas audible. —¡Dijiste que la protegerías de todo! Dijiste que contigo no le pasaría nada... —el tono de voz cada vez se elevaba más. Levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que permanecía de pie y esperó por una respuesta.

—... Ella no quería ver a nadie hoy. Creí que se encontraba con...

—¡Cállate! —vociferó al borde de romper en llanto una vez más. —¿Darías tu vida por ella si fuese necesario? ¡A la mierda con eso! Vaya mentira tan más grande. —exclamó con ironía mientras bajaba la mirada y apretaba los puños en señal de rabia. —No eres más que un simple hablador. Ella no merecía ser la prometida de alguien como tú.

—Aunque no lo creas, a mí me duele tanto esta situación como a ti. Yo no quería que ella hiciera lo que hizo, y simplemente no lo comprendo —dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada. —Maki no se encontraba bien.

La chica no le miró, no tenía ningún caso discutir con el prometido de su hermana. Si bien, sabía que ese hombre la quería, no comprendía su repentino cambio de actitud. ¿Que Maki no se encontraba bien? ¿Había escuchado bien o había tachado de loca a su hermana? Ese hombre no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, tal vez le había afectado de más la noticia de que Maki estaba... De la situación actual. Pero era demasiado dudar del estado mental de su gemela, no concebía la opción en ninguno de sus sentidos y no lo haría nunca. Maki se encontraba perfectamente y algo más había pasado durante su ausencia. Pero eso era algo que averiguaría después.

—Goenitz —llamó la atención del hombre. —¿A ti de verdad te importó mi hermana?

* * *

No lo entendía, simplemente era algo que no podía creer. ¿Cómo era posible? Sin duda tendría que averiguarlo todo apenas el sol saliera, porque, había sido una noticia que no cabía en las posibilidades. Él nunca creyó que Maki tuviera problemas mentales, y mucho menos, llegar a cometer una locura de ese tipo. El hombre conocía bastante bien tanto a su madre, como a las pequeñas que ella había criado y nunca le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea que todos se encontraban formulando.

Colgó el teléfono una vez terminó la llamada y se dirigió a su habitación. Necesitaba asimilar el ahogo que Kagura había ocasionado con su muerte, se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que se imaginaba a una Maki de 6 años y una Maki de 20. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no veía a las pequeñas y ahora que volvía a saber de ellas era gracias a la muerte de una de ellas. Sintió los pasos de alguien acercarse y sentarse a su lado.

—Por la expresión de tu rostro deduzco que ha pasado algo malo —habló un joven de cabello castaño. —¿Se puede saber qué es, padre?

—La hija de una conocida acaba de fallecer. Aún no puedo creerlo —sinceró el hombre de nombre Saisyu. —Mañana iré a investigar la causa de su muerte.

—¿La famosa Emi Yata? —el joven hizo memoria llevándose los dedos pulgar e índice al mentón. —Es la única "conocida" de la que te he escuchado hablar con tanto interés. —recordó, encarando al mayor.

—La misma, Kyo... La misma.

* * *

La madrugada se había marchado, y con ella, el sueño de muchos. La base Ikari tenía una nueva misión, y por ende, nuevo destino. El comandante había sido lo suficientemente claro con sus órdenes: Investigar al hombre de reputación intachable, Zero. Magnante hombre entablado en los negocios, viudo de Kagura y padre adoptivo de las dos hijas gemelas de la misma, actualmente director de la empresa en la que se realizaban torneos de peleas en estado _sospechoso_ y poseedor de una incalculable fortuna.

El equipo de tres integrantes tenía una nueva misión: infiltrarse en el torneo "King of Fighters" como simples participantes y descubrir el verdadero negocio de la familia Kagura. La nueva muerte les abría más puertas hacia el éxito en dicha investigación, ya que, el comandante no tomaba la cuestión como un suicidio provocado por un estado mental inestable y aquellos dos actuaban de manera extraña.

Chizuru mantenía una relación amorosa con el magnante hombre dedicado a los negocios, dueño del más grande portaaviones de la ciudad "Black Noah" y amante de las peleas, el cual se sospechaba, mantenía una sociedad con el mafioso Geese Howard. Al igual que Zero, el cual se decía, maquillaba los negocios turbios de la sociedad con los dos mencionados, con un evento de peleas nacionales, además de ser el principal candidato a asesino de la esposa e hija de Heidern, convirtiéndolo así en el principal objetivo de los militares. En pocas palabras, aquel trío de hombres eran piezas clave en el desenlace de la misión: Geese Howard, Zero de Kagura y Rugal Bernstein.

—He escuchado que el comandante nos asignará a un nuevo compañero —habló un rubio con unas oscuras gafas que hacían ocultar el color de sus ojos. —De ahora en adelante, seremos tres machos.

—Es verdad —tomó la palabra otro hombre, moreno que portaba un paliacate en la cabeza. —Ahora la princesa del jefe se encontrará en las mejores manos. Leo, puedes despreocuparte.

—Es mujer —contrarió la de cabello azul. —El "gran compañero" que nos asignaron, es mujer —dicho eso se dirigió al despacho de Heidern.

* * *

Era la quinta vez que deshacía su equipaje. Nada de lo que llevaba le gustaba del todo, y si volvía a deshacer una vez más la complicada mochila, moriría. El claxon de un vehículo resonó en sus oídos anunciando que su taxi había llegado; como pudo, metió una vez más sus pertenencias a la amplia mochila y se dirigió a la entrada de su hogar. Cuando estuvo por entrar al auto, una voz chillona llamó su atención, fácilmente pudo adivinar de quien se trataba.

—¡Seirah! ¿Te ibas sin despedirte? —cuestionó una chica de cabello rubio al borde de las lágrimas.

—Sabes que no me gusta despedirme, Kula —explicó la castaña. —Además, nos veremos seguido en el torneo. A menos que pierdas en el primer combate —le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

—Kula no perderá —la menor hizo un puchero en señal de molestia. —Kula ganará el torneo y les pateará el trasero a todos —esta vez sonrió autocomplaciente levantando los brazos.

—Mejor lárgate de una vez, Seirah —vociferó un chico de piel bronceada y cabellos plateados. —Pero recuerda que mañana tenemos que hacer las pruebas para entrar al estúpido torneo.

La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa de lado a su hermano. Si bien era un completo dolor de cabeza, además de ser un hombre maleducado, frío y poco caballeroso, en el fondo -muy en el fondo- podía llegar a ser una gran persona e incluso, podía comportarse como todo un hermano mayor, aunque en realidad ella lo fuera. Suspiró cansinamente y se dirigió hacia donde éste se encontraba, dejó caer la pesada mochila al suelo y -sin que K' lo esperara- le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Un efusivo abrazo que no fue correspondido por el muchacho fue el centro de atención en una sorprendida Kula.

—Aunque sea militar, no dejaré de ser tu hermana mayor. Así que, puedo abrazarte si me da la gana —susurró la chica contra el oído de su hermano. El desconcertado K' se quedó estático en su lugar con los ojos abiertos como platos por un momento, y, cuando estuvo a punto de recuperar la cordura y alejarse de ella, una nueva sensación en su estómago se formaba. El dolor que le causaba uno de los puños de la morena aparecía latente y una mueca en el rostro del peliplateado se hacía a la vista de las chicas. La mujer sonrió burlescamente y, de nuevo se acercó a él.

—Pero también puedo golpearte si se me da la gana —dicho eso, tomó sus cosas y se alejó haciendo un ademán con la mano. —Nos vemos, chicos.

—Maldita Sully.

...

* * *

Era más de medio día. Aún pensaba en lo ocurrido, tirada a la mitad de la cama continuaba meditando la situación. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido y no comprendía nada a su alrededor. Se sentía mareada debido a la falta de sueño y apenas había tocado su desayuno, el cansancio se reflejaba en unas grandes ojeras que delataban a una mujer demacrada. Aún no podía deducir si todo había sucedido de la manera en que se lo contaron o, había algo más detrás de la proclamada "demencia" de su hermana.

Se tiró al piso una vez más, intentando recordar las últimas palabras que había intercambiado con ella, esperanzada en encontrar una _pista_ que le ayudara a llegar a la verdad. Nada, ni una pizca de relación había con su muerte. Maki se encontraba igual que siempre antes de morir, la típica discusión en torno a su padre y... ¿Una llamada? Pensándolo bien, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de parte de ella en su celular, además de la llamada que recibió de Mai, advirtiéndole que su gemela se encontraba en mal estado. Pero eso no servía de nada, es más, les daba la razón a las teorías explícitas que anunciaban su estado mental inestable.

Frustrada, se llevó las manos a sus lacios cabellos y tiró de ellos levemente, intentando hallar algo inusual en todo eso, y, al no encontrar absolutamente nada, tensó sus muñecas en puños y golpeó la cama de la gemela muerta. Un ligero golpe hueco resonó en la pata del mueble y al darse cuenta, Chizuru volvió a golpear de nueva cuenta la extraña zona. Como lo supuso, eso no era un simple hueco en la cama, era un _compartimiento,_ el cual, contenía cosas sumamente ridículas: Fotos de ellas y su madre, cartas de Goenitz, amuletos y baratijas sin valor. No vio nada interesante en realidad, hasta que, rebuscando, su mano dio con un objeto más.

¿Una bitácora?

Por lo visto, su hermana no era tan tonta al esconder algo bastante personal de todos. Ni siquiera ella sabía de su existencia. Intentó abrirla, pero al parecer, tenía una cerradura que podía abrirse sólo con una llave... ¡Eso era! Volvió a buscar entre los demás objetos, quizás encontraría... ¡La llave! Con rapidez colocó la pequeña llave sobre la cerradura de la bitácora y cuando hizo un ligero _click,_ se apresuró a abrir el libro. Miró la primera página y no encontró nada irrelevante, contaba su vida junto a ella y su madre, nada partícular, así que decidió echar un vistazo a la última página escrita.

 _Viernes, 17 de julio._

 _"Hoy he tenido otro mal presentimiento, con este ya van tres en esta semana. Cada vez siento más que mi vida llega a su fin, mi muerte se acerca y temo dejar sola a mi hermana con ese bastardo. Si bien, no es el único del que sospecho, es uno de mis temores... Ninguno de ellos quiere mantenerme con vida, pero, sólo uno logrará matarme. Nuestra vida está plagada de buitres a nuestro alrededor, comenzando por..."_

Su lectura se vio interrumpida por el hombre que tocó la puerta de la habitación. Por instinto, cerró de nuevo la bitácora y se la llevó por debajo de la manga, antes de que su padre entrara y comenzara con un interrogatorio. No supo porqué ocultó el tan íntimo objeto, pero en ese momento no debía mostrárselo a nadie.

—Ha sido un día bastante duro. Deberías dormir un poco, hija. —acobsejó con voz calmada el mayor sentándose a su lado.

—No tengo sueño. No me cabe en la cabeza cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquilo después de la muerte de Maki. —dijo con recelo la pelinegra mientras su mano libre se escabullía hacia la pequeña llave que había olvidado.

—Aunque no lo parezca, estoy en el mismo estado. Saber que no volveré a ver a mi pequeña me hace sentir tan... —no pudo terminar la frase, ya que las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. —Por más que ella no me hubiese querido, yo en verdad la amé como si fuera mi propia hija.

Chizuru simplemente se limitó a escuchar al hombre, aunque su mente vagaba en otro lugar. En ese corto relato que, tal vez hubiera escrito horas antes de su muerte. Había algo que no cuadraba, ella había mencionado en ese texto que había más de una persona que intentaba asesinarla, pero ¿quién? También explicaba que sus vidas estaban plagadas de buitres a su alrededor... ¿A qué se refería con eso? Si bien, esa última parte quedó inconclusa, ya la leería más tarde. Por ahora, debía hacer lo mejor para todos.

—Me temo que cancelaré la fecha de mañana. Ni tú ni yo nos encontramos en condición de evaluar a nadie —expresó Zero al momento de limpiarse las lágrimas. Se levantó de su sitio dispuesto a marcharse, cuando la voz de la muchacha lo detuvo.

—No hace falta que canceles algo —rápidamente se puso de pie, aunque tambaleó un poco debido al mareo que aún sentía. —A partir de mañana, yo me haré cargo de la empresa.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Objetivo

**N/A:** Esta historia se centra en los personajes principales (Kyo, Chizuru, Iori, K') así como de sus antagónicos (Rugal, Zero, Goenitz y los que se vayan adaptando). Sin embargo, se mostrarán las diferentes situaciones en torno a los elementos fundamentales en dicha historia (Leona, Saisyu, Kula, etc.)

III.

"Objetivo"

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Eso era algo que nunca hubiera cruzado por su recóndita mente. No podía concebir tal acto que lo destituyera de su cargo, el cual había ocupado por 8 años, no por nada había estado planeando su jugada durante más de 13 años. Esa niña no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que haría en aquella empresa y lo echaría todo a perder.

Dio un nuevo trago a su bebida, molesto por no encontrar alguna solución eficiente para volver a su lugar. Miró con detenimiento el frágil vaso de cristal que sostenía con una de sus manos, necesitaba saber cuál era la razón para el repentino cambio de actitud de su prohijada y no hallaba ninguna respuesta lógica, algo más debía estar tramando para tomar el cargo de _su_ empresa de un día a otro, porque, hace apenas algunos días, ella estaba decidida a cederle su parte, y ahora, estuviera dispuesta a ser la única responsable de todo lo que conllevaba dicha responsabilidad. Con su mano libre masajeó su entrecejo, no podía darle más vueltas a ese asunto, Chizuru le diría a como diera lugar la causa de su desvarío. Él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados observando como su plan de 14 años se iba a la basura.

Su mirada se posó en el retrato que reposaba en su escritorio, en donde salía una Chizuru de 11 años acompañada de su hermana y su madre... Emi, la madre de las dos pequeñas gatas a las que había educado después de su muerte, la mujer que había caído ante unas palabras bonitas gracias a su deseo de _olvidar._ Aunque no había sido nada fácil alejarla del hombre que la protegía con su propia vida, logró hacerla firmar aquella acta de matrimonio, y ella, nunca había sospechado nada hasta el día de su _misteriosa_ muerte. Una carcajada resonó en la habitación, cada que el hombre recordaba lo ingenua que era esa familia le causaba gracia, Emi, Chizuru y Reiji eran personas a las que podía manipular a su antojo. Maki era la excepción, ella siempre había sospechado de él y su actual relación con aquel Cartel, y, por más que había intentado silenciarla, no lo lograba. Agradecía infinitamente a su aparente suicidio, o a su inteligente asesino. Sus desquiciados pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una llamada, Zero soltó un cansino suspiro y esperó un momento antes de contestar el teléfono.

 _—Parece que el "padre ejemplar" no sabe controlar a sus hijas. Una, aparentemente muerta, y la otra, despojándote descaradamente de tu mando._

—Si llamas para molestar, te advierto que...

 _—Escúchame bien, Zero. Si no te ocupas de retomar tu lugar lo antes posible, aquella mujercita se puede dar cuenta de muchas cosas, y tú sabes lo que eso significa ¿cierto? Recuerda que no solo es tu estúpida ambición, y si alguien llega a sospechar acerca del proyecto, el jefe no lo toleraría. Si valoras tu vida, sabrás lo que tienes que hacer._

La llamada se corto sin darle tiempo a contestar. Odiaba recibir órdenes de alguien más, pero también era consciente de que estaba sumergido hasta el cuello con esa organización a la que se había aliado hacía algún tiempo. Si bien, al principio sólo utilizaba a sus miembros con el simple objetivo de incrementar su fortuna y poder, ahora se había convertido en el afiliado más leal de todos, y era por eso que utilizaban la empresa de la familia Kagura como máscara ante los militares que les seguían el rastro. No importaba cómo, pero él necesitaba ocupar de nuevo el lugar que le correspondía.

* * *

—¡Mierda!

Su voz retumbó por toda la habitación, una vez más se le había hecho tarde. El despertador -de nuevo- se había encargado de producir un sonido inaudible y eso lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, su padre no se había molestado de siquiera llamarlo para avisarle que ya estaba amaneciendo y eso se lo reprocharía al verlo. Como pudo, se arregló lo mejor posible y salió hacia el comedor, sorprendiéndose de no encontrar a nadie, se dispuso a tomar su desayuno y buscar a su progenitor. Era bastante extraño no encontrarlo, pero le restó importancia al recordar el motivo de su retraso, así que, salió disparado a toda velocidad de la pequeña casa en la que vivía.

Era increíble que volvería a ver, después de tanto tiempo, a sus queridos compañeros y amigos, Daimon y Benimaru. Aún no le quedaba claro cómo era que terminaron juntos siendo tan diferentes. Uno, serio, reservado y recto, campeón de Judo en su tierra natal; el otro, simplemente con una actitud vanguardista y sumamente extrovertida, modelo reconocido en toda la ciudad y amante de las peleas. Sin duda ellos dos en su compañía, integrarían el "equipo prodijio".

No se dio cuenta de que había llegado al lugar en donde se realizaría su última prueba para entrar al torneo, estaba tan emocionado que deseaba con ansias llegar a la final y derrotar a enemigos increíblemente fuertes, como Goro y Nikaido. Al divisar a los dos sujetos, una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios, y levantando su mano en señal de saludo, se encaminó hasta su sitio.

—Tarde como siempre —dijo el rubio que se encontraba con un brazo sobre su cintura, soltando una risita burlona. —Nunca cambiarás, huh.

—Seguramente fue de nuevo el despertador silencioso —atinó a decir Daimon, cruzando los brazos.

—Ustedes me conocen perfectamente, incluso más que Yuki —exclamó el castaño, con un aire de molestia al pronunciar el particular nombre.

—Parece que las cosas entre la hermosa dama y tú no van bien —afirmó Benimaru esperando una respuesta por parte de su compañero, la cual interpretó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza en señal de negación.

El rubio tenía razón, la relación que mantenía con la mencionada cada vez se tornaba peor, ella se comportaba de manera extraña y no le daba ninguna explicación. El control en sus palabras se le había escapado de las manos en incontables ocasiones, y eso era algo que su novia se lo reprochaba cada vez con más euforia. Kyo estaba decidido a terminar con su noviazgo, pero, de una manera u otra, la chica no le dejaba pronunciar la frase final.

—Creo que deberías ir con tu padre —llamó la atención Benimaru. —Nos dijo que te esperaba en la puerta, quería hablar contigo.

El castaño inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde le habían indicado, estaría su padre. El tono de voz de su compañero había sido diferente esta vez, indicando que tal vez, serían malas noticias. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

* * *

—¿Escuché bien? ¿Kagura será una de las anfitrionas? —Con el dedo índice masajeó su mentón. —Creí que su padre, el tal Zero, se haría cargo del torneo —la chica mostró una sonrisa ladina a su compañero.

—Así como te lo estoy diciendo —continuó él. —Dicen que Chizuru se ha comportado extrañamente después de la "enigmática" muerte de su hermanita.

Shermie se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, presa de la incertidumbre y la curiosidad por ver a Chizuru Kagura bajo el papel de anfitriona del torneo. Sin duda se divertiría bastante en el transcurso del mismo, además de saborear con satisfacción la victoria, algo que Kagura trataría de impedir pero no lograría. Sonrió con un toque de complicidad a Yashiro, pues, él compartía el mismo pensamiento que ella, con la diferencia que él tenía la mente más centrada en su objetivo, aunque, tampoco se quedaría sin divertirse un poco con la situación que generarían junto a su tercer miembro de equipo.

—Estoy ansiosa por golpear algunas almas. He esperado mucho para este torneo —exclamó emocionada la pelirroja dando un leve grito.

—No comas ansias, Shermie. Que no se te olvide nuestro principal objetivo —recordó el hombre, encaminándose hacia la sala de espera de la empresa Kagura.

La mujer soltó un bufido de resignación y se quedó esperando a su tercer miembro. El chico sería de gran utilidad en el transcurso del torneo y no dejarían que le pasase nada malo, no mientras les fuera de provecho.

El chico llegó, con una enorme sonrisa calcada en sus labios. Abrazó a la chica como si su vida dependiera de ello y la saludó cordialmente, a lo cual ella se limitó a responder. Caminaron a la par hasta llegar con el hombre y una sonrisa de lado se formó en los labios de Yashiro. El plan había comenzado.

* * *

Llevaba más de diez minutos sin quitárselo de encima, en todo el camino no había parado de hablar -al contrario del día anterior- y lo había escuchado llamarla "Muchiko" en más de una ocasión. Si no llegaban pronto al dichoso lugar, mataría a aquel hombre que se había convertido en su martirio.

Ralf podía ser insoportable en algunas ocasiones, y en conjunción con su compañero Clark, podían llegar a ser unos completos psicópatas. Seirah no entendía porqué eran un equipo junto a la fría y calculadora Leona Heidern, si nada tenían que ver, incluso, parecía que a la militar le agradaba la compañía de ellos cada vez que le veía sonreír -muy disimuladamente- a la hora en que el soldado parloteaba una nueva tontería. Aquella mujer, indudablemente era la más extraña de los tres.

—Entonces, Muchiko —el moreno capturó la atención de la nueva integrante. —Ahora que eres parte de nuestra banda, tienes derecho de saber nuestros "nombres clave" —dijo en un susurro audible sólo para las tres personas que le acompañaban.

—Oh sí, mi estimada Whip —tomó la palabra el rubio de las gafas de sol. —La mujer sombría de tu derecha —señaló a una inexpresiva Leona. —es la apodada "Soldado silenciosa" —la aludida sólo lo miró de reojo y parpadeó pesadamente. —El coronel Jones —Clark continuó con su presentación. —es el gran "One-man Army" —el mencionado levantó el rostro imponente. —Y tu amable servidor —señalándose a sí mismo, vociferó. —Es el increíblemente fuerte, valiente y varonil, "Comandante estrella" —finalizó con un deje de dramatismo.

—Deja las bromas, Steel —exclamó un aturdido Ralf. —Muchiko, el es apodado "Tough & Cold".

Whip no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, esos tipos podrían llegar a ser buenos compañeros, y quizás, grandes amigos suyos. Su equipo de trabajo comenzaba a agradable, aunque la mujer no fuera muy expresiva, los hombres se encargaban de animarla -por lo menos un poco-. Este sería un gran torneo y lo disfrutaría por muy presente que tuviera la misión encomendada por el comandante Heidern.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo dices?! No, no puedo tolerar eso —gritó con sumo fervor el joven. —¡Esa mujer está loca! —terminó de hablar frunciendo el seño y bajando finalmente los brazos.

—Sabías que esto podría suceder, hijo. Tenemos que acatar las reglas —Saisyu explicó a su hijo, en un intento vano de calmarlo. —Yo ya estoy un poco viejo para esto.

Kyo lo miró con desazón, no creía que su padre se rindiera tan fácil ante una situación como esa. La nueva anfitriona, y dueña del corporativo, había impuesto una nueva regla -sumamente ridícula- al torneo. Regla que él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, y esperaba que el hombre al que tenía enfrente también la negara, el cual demostró aceptarlo con demasiada facilidad.

No conocía a la tal Chizuru Kagura, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerle recordar su nombre en ese mismo instante... ¿A quién se le ocurriría la absurda idea de poner un _rango_ de edad? Según palabras de Saisyu, ella no necesitaba a "viejos decrépitos" candidatos a un infarto, que arruinaran su torneo. Y lo peor del caso era que el viejo lo había aceptado sin siquiera demostrarle su capacidad física y resistencia, eso era aún más absurdo.

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su padre y sus intentos fallidos por detenerlo, se dirigió con grandes estocadas hacia donde se encontraba la mujer. No permitiría que se burlaran de su padre, y mucho menos, que ni siquiera aceptaran dejarlo entrar como un participante sin haberlo visto antes. Esa fémina lo iba a escuchar quisiera o no.

* * *

Cayó al piso una vez más, agotado mentalmente al estar más de cinco minutos buscando a la verdadera. Esa mujer le estaba comenzando a fastidiar, al burlarse de él, algo que no permitiría que se diera más, esa mujer no le vencería de nuevo, y mucho menos lo humillaría.

—Vamos, joven Yagami. Usted había dicho que era invencible y que podría matarme... ¿Qué pasó? —le llamó la atención la chica que se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa en donde mantenía varios papeles.

Iori no respondió, simplemente se levantó, y con un ágil movimiento, tomo el cuello de Chizuru entre sus manos, la empujó hacia la pared más cercana y comenzó a hacer opresión sobre él. Ella siguió sin inmutarse ante el contacto, al contrario, sonrió torcidamente y le miró con coquetería, a lo que el hombre, gruñó en respuesta. Se estaba burlando una vez más de él.

—... Al fin logró ponerme las manos encima, joven Yagami —habló seductoramente, haciendo aflojar el agarre del pelirrojo. —Sin duda tiene un "don" con las mujeres —susurró mientras acariciaba los formados brazos del hombre.

—Deberías de sentirte halagada, mujer —soltó su agarre para colocar sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Chizuru. —No cualquiera tiene el gusto de ser derrotado por mí —susurró arrogante contra su oído.

La morena se mordió el labio inferior, y posteriormente, se acercó al pelirrojo hasta que sus alientos se cruzaron -una vez más-. Le encantaba la actitud altanera que describía a Iori y por consecuente, le atraía, no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de probar algo del hombre así que decidió hacer lo que había deseado un par de días atrás. Poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre sus labios, algo que Yagami le estaba permitiendo, para finalizar con... Un estruendoso ruido proveniente de la puerta, junto a un molesto hombre, seguido por una mujer intentando detenerlo, se hicieron presentes, interrumpiendo el momento.

Se separaron inmediatamente al darse cuenta de la postura en la que se encontraban y dirigieron su mirada hacia el causante de tal alboroto. Chizuru frunció el ceño y miró a su asistente inquisitiva, dándole a entender la cuestión del porqué había dejado entrar al hombre. Yagami centró su mirada en la de un incrédulo rival, al cual había buscado.

—Kyo Kusanagi...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Saludos! El fin del capítulo 3 ha llegado, dando comienzo a varias incógnitas...**

 **Quiero agradecer a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer este humilde fic y dejar un comentario. Sin duda me motivan a seguir continuando con este proyecto. A los lectores también quiero agradecer, ya que sin ustedes, esta historia no tendría sentido alguno.**

 **Si existe alguna queja, duda o sugerencia con algún personaje, háganmelo saber. Su opinión es de suma importancia para mí.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! (/•3•)/**


	4. Presagio: el poder de la enemistad

IV.

"Presagio: El poder de la enemistad"

Cayó una vez más sobre sus rodillas, agotado por el esfuerzo realizado durante las dos horas en las que había luchado. No se daría por vencido, debía de asegurar el lugar del _viejo_ a toda costa, y no le importaba quedar fuera de combate si eso implicaba que él entrara al torneo. Le había hecho una promesa a ella y, no la rompería por más sobreesfuerzo que ejerciera.

—Es usted una decepción, señor Kusanagi —giró su cabeza hacia la dueña de la voz—. Ni siquiera usted debería entrar a este torneo.

—Lograré ponerte las manos encima, Kagura —habló el castaño con un toque de molestia—. Entonces tendrás que aceptar a mi padre en el torneo.

—¡Vaya! —rió sarcásticamente la morena, sentándose sobre su escritorio—. Tiene usted una voluntad inquebrantable. Eso me gusta.

Guiñó su ojo seductora, haciendo que Kyo incrementara su molestia; comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él, hasta quedar frente a frente: Sonrió. Una sonrisa burlona y coqueta, la cual provocó en el joven, una descarga eléctrica diciéndole que aquella burla era sinónimo de provocación. Ella lo estaba retando con la mirada, expectante ante el ceño fruncido que ahora tenía.

—Debería practicar mucho más —exclamó con sarcasmo—. Este torneo no es para débiles como usted, Kusanagi... Y pensar que dejé ir al señor Yagami por usted.

Aquella frase logró enfurecer por completo al castaño, el cual la tomó sin delicadeza del brazo y la arrinconó en la pared, provocando un leve gemido de dolor por parte de la mujer. Ella lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo con cinismo ante el entrecejo arrugado y el fuego en la mirada de Kyo; sin embargo, al intentar descubrir su estilo de vida a través de su mente, un choque eléctrico se produjo dentro de sí misma.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _El reloj había marcado el fin de su sesión diaria de meditación, aunque ellas seguían en entrenamiento. Chizuru se encontraba molesta con su madre, replicando que a esa hora ya debería estar jugando fuera del templo o haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Emi, sonriente ante el mohín que su hija le mostraba, decidió terminar con el entrenamiento de las gemelas._

 _—¡Chizy, Maki! —llamó por última vez—. Antes de culminar con su entrenamiento de hoy, quiero avisarles algo._

 _—¿Qué es, mami? —preguntó con ilusión Maki._

 _—Mañana vendrán a visitarnos personas muy importantes, así que quiero que se porten bien._

 _Un resoplido no se hizo esperar por parte de Chizuru. Odiaba recibir visitas, pero odiaba aún más si se trataba del nuevo pretendiente de su madre. Algo en él le hacía erizar la piel a tal punto de confundir al hombre con el monstruo del armario con el que su madre tanto la asustaba para que se durmiera temprano._

 _Mientras las gemelas cuestionaban quién sería la «grandiosa» visita, el sonido del teléfono las interrumpió, siendo contestado inmediatamente por Emi. La expresión en el rostro de la mujer cambió completamente al mencionar el nombre «Saisyu» sin pasar desapercibido por Chizuru; después de un momento, se retiró de la habitación con disimulo, logrando capturar la curiosidad de la gemela menormenor_

 _Cuando la madre de las gemelas se cercioró de que estaba sola a las afueras del templo, las palabras comenzaron a fluir con naturalidad, elevando el tono de su voz hacia la persona que la llamaba. Sin embargo, Chizuru la espiaba desde detrás de la puerta que conectaba con el largo pasillo._

 _—¿Estás seguro de esto, Saisyu? —preguntó sin más—. Ella no pudo tener una hija._

 _Chizuru intentó escuchar las palabras del otro lado de la línea, no obstante, cada uno de sus intentos terminaron fracasando. Tuvo que conformarse con lo que su madre decía._

 _—¿Nadie sabe de su existencia?_

 _La pequeña se sintió frustrada al recopilar sólo la mitad de información que quería escuchar. Si no estaba mal, el tema primordial en aquella conversación era la existencia de una niña, la cualcual deducía, le importaba demasiado a su madre y al hombre que la llamaba. Se acercó un poco más con el objeto de obtener más datos._

 _—Entiendo... Ocultarla hasta que la hora llegue —suspiró pesadamente—. Cuenta conmigo. Ambos la protegeremos._

 _La llamada finalizó, dando por concluida la conversación entre Emi y aquel sujeto. Se giró sobre sus talones y regresó al templo, deteniendo su paso en la puerta que mantenía oculta a la pequeña. Una sonrisa adornó los labios de la mujer, tomando la perilla de la puerta y tirando de ella, notando que su hija ponía resistencia para no ser descubierta._

 _—Chizy, es de mala educación espiar a los adultos._

 _La puerta cedió ante las palabras emitidas por Emi, dejando ver a una apenada Chizuru y su mirada gacha. La niña apretó fuertemente los labios hasta fruncirlos en una mueca de nerviosismo, algo que su madre no pasó por alto; tensó sus manos en puños cuando le cuestionó la razón de su espiratorio y, almacenó todo el aire que pido en sus pulmones para finalmente, soltarlo a manera de pregunta:_

 _—¿Quién es la niña a la que protegerás?_

 ** _-Flashback End-_**

Fue sacada a bruces de sus pensamientos gracias a una patada, proporcionada por Kyo, sobre su abdomen. Cayó brutalmente al suelo con un leve gemido de dolor y colocó ambas manos sobre la zona adolorida; observó de reojo al castaño que ahora se encontraba asustado y se dirigía a ella, con la intención de ayudarla a levantarse.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó tendiéndole la mano, la cual rechazó—. Creí que esquivarías un golpe tan obvio y directo.

Lo miró a los ojos y recordó a ese hombre del pasado, amigo de su madre. Se sobresaltó al observar el símbolo de un sol dorado en la muñequera que portaba, estaba segura de haberlo visto antes, así como estaba segura de haber escuchado el peculiar apellido en el pasado. Su madre, Emi, lo recalcaba a cada momento.

—¡No me toques! —dio un brinco cuando sintió la mano del castaño tomar su brazo—. ¡Lárgate de mi vista!

—No me iré de aquí hasta que no aceptes al viejo en este torneo —replicó Kusanagi, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo haré, pero vete de aquí —respondió aturdida, incorporándose del suelo por cuenta propia.

Una sonrisa victoriosa comenzó a dibujarse sobre las comisuras de los labios del castaño, había logrado su cometido. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo seguro si Chizuru lo había aceptado a el también en la segunda etapa del torneo. La sonrisa volvió a desvanecerse.

—Tú también estás dentro —como si leyera sus pensamientos, ella se adelantó—. Te espero a ti y a tu padre este fin de semana en el hotel principal para dar los primeros avisos.

Kyo se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a emprender camino hacia la salida con un nuevo matiz en su rostro. Se disculpó por última vez de la morena por el golpe proporcionado y sólo se le ocurrió pensar que la mujer estaba en una especie de trance, ya que hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y mantenía la atención y mirada sobre un punto inexistente en la sala. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, la voz de Chizuru lo detuvo:

—¡Kusanagi! —llamó con autoridad—. ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

—Saisyu... Saisyu Kusanagi.

* * *

Estaba harto de soportar el discurso de sus compañeras, quienes no habían dejado de reprocharle su falta de tolerancia por haber llegado tres minutos retrasadas y haber pasado la primer prueba sin su presencia. Tanto la rubia como la pelirroja estaban molestas con él por su «falta de consideración».

—Si no quieren morir aquí mismo, cállense.

Aquella advertencia fue suficiente para llenar de silencio la sala de espera en la que los tres se encontraban. Ambas mujeres sabían perfectamente la monstruosidad de la fuerza de Yagami, así como sabían la falta de tolerancia y el descaro que poseía, para darse cuenta de que hablaba enserio.

Iori se dirigió a la salida, quería fumar algo cuanto antes. Ver de nuevo a su rival después de varios meses sin tener un enfrentamiento le causaba cólera, y lo peor era que, la mujer había logrado convencerlo para que no le hiciera daño. Kyo no merecía ser perdonado por él, ni siquiera una vez.

Caminó con pesar por los pasillos de la empresa, haciendo resonar sus pasos en cada momento que colocaba sus pies sobre el suelo, hasta por fin llegar a la salida. Se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de Kusanagi por su espalda, giró su cuerpo y no encontró ningún rastro de él. Si no lo mataba cuanto antes, se volvería loco.

De nuevo volvió a caminar, queriéndose alejar más del edificio sin prestar atención a la mujer que caminaba en dirección contraria sin percatarse de su presencia. Cuando ambos giraron sus rostros, el fuerte choque fue inevitable.

—¡Deberías fijarte por dónde caminas! —musitó la mujer molesta.

—Deberías dejar de hablarme de esa forma.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, insatisfechos por las palabras dirigidas a cada uno. Iori frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que esa mujer trabajaba para el gobierno, su uniforme militar verdoso la delataba como una militar. Ella, por su parte, observó el único ojo visible del pelirrojo e intentó buscar algo que confirmara sus pensamientos; si él era una de las personas a las que su equipo tenía que investigar, se lamentaría haber aceptado dicha misión. Ese hombre le resultaba repugnante.

—Piérdete.

La coordinación de las voces fue tal que pareció haber sido ensayada. Un gruñido por parte de Iori se hizo audible, dando a notar su cabreo hacia la mujer que estaba de frente a él. Volvió a retomar su camino, pasando por un lado de la militar sin mirarla, no obstante, ella, al girar su vista hacia él, corroboró su duda: Yagami sí era uno de los sujetos de investigación. El símbolo de la luna plasmado en su chaqueta lo delataba como un miembro del clan Yagami.

Sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono celular, marcó un numero desconocido y colocó el aparato sobre su oreja, esperando a que su llamada tuviera respuesta.

—¿Comandante? He encontrado al sujeto de investigación —avisó con rectitud la mujer—. ¿Procedemos ahora?

* * *

Sentada, con los codos apoyados sobre su escritorio y el rostro cubierto por sus manos, Chizuru se encontraba meditando la situación anterior con detenimiento. No concebía que ese hombre fuera el miembro del clan Kusanagi del que su hermana le había platicado, y mucho menos, que aquel viejo al que había corrido de manera grosera, fuera Saisyu Kusanagi. Se lamentaba haberlo tratado de esa forma y echarlo como a uno de los tantos empleados que a diario despedía; Saisyu era el hombre que la había querido como a una sobrina, aunque ella no lo recordara.

Lo que le parecía extraño, era el trato que su difunta madre le daba a aquella familia, ya que siempre se encargaba de recordarle a ella y a su hermana, lo importante que era la conexión entre los Kagura y los Kusanagi. Si bien, a ella no le había mencionado mucho acerca del tema, Maki conocía todos los detalles de la peculiar relación entre ambas familias, incluso trataba de ocultárselo, con la excusa de que era un asunto que sólo la hermana mayor de cada generación debía

Entonces lo recordó. La bitácora de vida que su hermana había mantenido oculta durante mucho tiempo, le llegó a la memoria súbitamente. Tomó las llaves del escritorio desde su bolso y seleccionó la correcta para abrir el primer cajón; sacó el cuaderno de notas y la incertidumbre por saber lo que decía en la última página la invadió.

 _«Nuestra vida está plagada de buitres a nuestro alrededor»_

Esa frase hizo eco en su memoria súbitamente. No comprendía a qué se refería Maki con aquellas palabras; tal vez, debía cuidarse la espalda de muchas personas que la rodeaban y querían obtener algo de ella o su familia.

Observó con detalle el cuadernillo que sostenía entre sus manos. La curiosidad le carcomía los sentidos, sin embargo, se había prometido a ella misma que leería desde la primera página y sin saltarse ningún detalle, aunque la bitácora contuviera más de cien páginas. Respiró hondo y la abrió con la llave que ahora llevaba sobre su cuello en una cadena.

 _Junio 26, 1980:_

 _Estoy muy emocionada, hoy vinieron a casa personas muy especiales para nosotros, por el motivo de mi cumpleaños y el de mi hermana Chizuru. Mi madre se pone muy contenta cada vez que ve a ese señor y mi hermana Chizuru dice ser la novia de mi amigo Kyo... Es muy gracioso, porque Kyo también dice que cuando sean grandes, ellos se casarán y tendrán 10 hijos._

 _Me preguntan si yo me casaré, yo les respondo que lo haré con él... Él me dijo que cuando fuésemos adultos, me llevaría y nos escaparíamos de su padre al que tanto odia. Eso me pone muy triste, porque no lo veo feliz como veo a Kyo. Sólo piensa en matar a una persona y eso no es bueno, mamá nos ha dicho a mi hermana y a mí que no lo debemos de hacer, pero él no piensa lo mismo._

 _Aunque él no estuvo en nuestra fiesta, la he pasado increíble, junto a Kyo y Chizy: jugamos mucho y nos divertimos como locos... Pero no sé porqué mama no quiere que tengamos otros amigos, dice que Kyo es el único que nos quiere y protegerá siempre de las personas malas. La he oído platicarle a Saisyu-sama acerca de una tal "Serpiente de ocho cabezas". Es la primera vez que la he visto tan preocupada por mencionar un simple nombre._

 _Ella dice que me lo explicará todo dentro de poco, cuando comience con mi entrenamiento. No sé porqué tenemos que entrenar, ningún niño lo hace, pero según Saisyu-sama y mamá, debemos mantenernos fuertes para las situaciones futuras o amenazas masivas... Yo creo que sólo exageran._

 _En fin, mi único deseo es que tanto Chizy como mi madre, sigan siendo felices y sonrían como lo hacen ahora, también que mi amigo "gruñón" no quiera matar a esa persona. No sople las velas de mi pastel, espero que eso no me cause mala suerte._

 _Con amor, Maki._

Cerró la bitácora con premura y la guardó de nuevo donde se encontraba, al escuchar el sonido del suave golpeteo sobre la puerta. Era su secretaria y amiga Mai, quien tras su consentimiento, abrió la puerta para observar la los papeles que cargaba en su brazo derecho y ajustarse las gafas para leer mejor.

—El siguiente competidor está listo para la prueba —avisó con una sonrisa.

Sonrió con ironía, soltando un largo suspiro al viento. Miró cómplice a Shiranui, dejándola incrédula sin saber cómo responderle. A veces, la morena se preguntaba si en vez de cerebro, había sido dotada con un cuerpo demasiado voluptuoso.

—No puede tocarme mejor suerte —susurró para sí misma—. Hazlo pasar, querida.

* * *

Se estrelló contra la pared a la que fue lanzado, dejándose caer derrotado. Un hilillo de sangre se escapó de una de las comisuras de sus labios, junto a uno de sus dientes. Sonrió, hipócrita ante la intensa mirada que le dedicaba su contendiente y se levantó de nuevo, dispuesto a continuar con su pelea.

—No te esfuerces demasiado, Shen —exclamó burlonamente su divertido oponente—. Sabes que no podrás vencerme.

—No me importa cómo, pero te venceré —se limpió la sangre que emanaba su labio roto.

—No quiero pelear contigo, sólo deseo que te unas a mi equipo.

Shen frunció el ceño ante la propuesta del desconocido, curioso por saber el interés del hombre que tenía enfrente, en él. Una mueca se asomó sobre sus labios, cuestionando el porqué de su propuesta, pero en vez de una respuesta, una carcajada sarcástica calló todas sus preguntas.

El tipo rubio y pecoso, con apariencia femenina, caminó en su dirección hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su espacio personal. Lo miró un momento, analizando cada movimiento que él hiciera; Shen sabía que si intentaba hacer un falso movimiento, aquel sujeto le haría pagar el doble. Aunque tuviera apariencia débil, no debía subestimarlo.

—Ambos tenemos ambiciones y metas personales —habló, después de guardar silencio durante un momento—. A ambos nos conviene aliarnos.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Mi nombre es Ash Crimson —soltó simplemente—. Te he estado observando en cada una de las peleas callejeras en las que has participado, así como he estado analizando cada uno de tus movimientos —explicó—. Deja decirte que me has impresionado.

El intento por mantener la postura recta e imponente fue en vano, ya que abrió los ojos más de lo normal al escuchar que el chico extraño ya lo conocía, y que además, conocía cada una de sus técnicas de combate. Tal vez era por eso que no había logrado acertar ninguno de sus golpes.

—Descuida, no pienso usarte a mi favor —se excusó el pecoso, rascándose la nuca—. Tengo a otra persona que pensó lo mismo. Ahora estamos en el mismo equipo.

—¿De qué se trata la dichosa alianza?

Ash sonrió para sí mismo, su plan estaba marchando al pie de la letra. Miró por un instante hacia la pared destrozada a la que había lanzado a Shen, para después, volver a dirigir su vista hacia él. Sonrió enigmático, provocando otra mueca por parte del hombre.

—Un torneo de lucha. El equipo ganador tendrá una gran sorpresa.

—¿Irán competidores fuertes? —la curiosidad invadió por completo a Shen. No contuvo las ganas de preguntar en cuanto escuchó la palabra _«Lucha»._

—Sin duda irán los mejores de la ciudad, quizás del continente.

Lo dudó por un segundo, ese chico no parecía de confianza y le provocaba retortijones en el estómago. Una parte de su subconsciente le decía que rechazara la oportunidad que le estaba siendo otorgada, pero la otra le decía que mandara todo a la mierda, existirían competidores más fuertes, los cuales le producirían un reto más a vencer.

—¿Y qué, si me niego?

La sonrisa de Ash se desvaneció en el momento de escuchar esa pregunta. Él tenía toda su estrategia planeada y no aceptaría un _«No»_ como respuesta, no importaba si tenía que obligarlo a participar. Pero no vio la opción necesaria, no hasta jugar su última carta de persuasión.

Shen se cruzó de brazos, divertido gracias a la expresión en el rostro de su negociante. Casi dejó escapar una carcajada cuando el pecoso hizo audible un gemido, el cual indicaba que se encontraba meditando una respuesta, pero, cuando volvió a esbozar su sonrisa traviesa, arqueó una ceja expectante.

—No creo que usted se niegue, monsieur —cantó con sarcasmo el pecoso—. Sé que tu ambición más grande, es enfrentar a rivales fuertes.

—Puedo encontrarlos en cualquier parte —contrarió serio—. ¿Qué ganaría yo al unirme a ti?

Las ideas se le escapaban a Crimson como aves enjauladas, los recursos se le agotaban y debía pensar en algo convincente antes de que un aburrido Shen se marchara sin aceptar su propuesta. Conocía lo que le gustaba, pero también conocía que él no era una persona fácil de persuadir con promesas, así que debía decir algo realmente bueno.

—Tienes una novia a la que le encanta el dinero, ¿no es así? —cuestionó sin perder su tono pícaro—. Este torneo, aparte de tener contendientes dignos, dará una gran cifra monetaria al equipo ganador —Shen giró su vista hacia él en cuanto mencionó la última frase—: piénsalo, tu querida mujer con linaje pirata dejará de coquetear con otros, en cuanto tú te quedes con el premio.

El boxeador observó con cuidado al chico, procesando toda la información que le había proporcionado. Era un desconocido para él, no obstante, sabía demasiado acerca de su vida para tratarse sólo de un espía común y corriente; nadie tenía conocimiento de su novia, ni mucho menos, de sus gustos y procedencia. No dudaba ahora que aquel sujeto supiera su nombre.

Algo que le parecía aún más extraño, era que había mencionado el premio del torneo. Ash parecía desinteresado con lo que pudiera estar en juego, e incluso, le había prometido otorgarle todo el dinero para su novia si ellos resultaban vencedores. Con eso le había dado a entender que la tercera persona aliada tampoco se interesaba en cobrar el premio. Sin duda debía caminar con cuidado a lado de ese tipo.

—¿Y... Qué dices?

Esa pregunta lo sacó del trance temporal al que había sido adentrado. Sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación ante la tentativa de golpearlo en ese momento y salir del lugar, olvidando todo el extraño suceso. Pero una parte de su inconsciente le decía que aprovechara la oportunidad, tal vez le abriría nuevas puertas, tanto a el como a su novia; tal vez sería alguien importante después de haber ganado y conseguiría casarse con ella.

Quiso preguntar la causa por la que lo había elegido a él como recluta, o la razón por la que quería entrar ansiosamente al torneo, pero eso lo averiguaría después, mientras tanto, se encontraba deseoso por patear algunos traseros, por lo que extendió el brazo para estrechar su mano a la de Ash.

El pecoso sonrió satisfecho, estrechando su delicada mano a la varonil de Shen; había caído en el anzuelo, al igual que la otra persona, quien había sido más fácil de convencer. Ahora su equipo se encontraba completo, sólo faltaba pasar la preeliminar con Kagura, en la cual debían de mandar al participante más fuerte del equipo para enfrentarla y, si el resultado era satisfactorio, el equipo completo formaría parte del torneo.

—Tomaste la mejor decisión, monsieur.

* * *

La tarde se había marchado, junto al primer día de preeliminares. Ella quería ser quien se enfrentara a la dueña de la empresa, Chizuru Kagura, pero le había sido denegada la petición. Habían puesto la excusa de que aún no dominaba su poder, así como aún era una niñata inmadura que no sabría controlarse con el más mínimo insulto. Tal vez tenían razón, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera la fuerza necesaria para clasificar a su equipo.

Miró a través de su ventana, la luna llena lucía a su máximo esplendor y ella sentía escalofríos; siempre le había temido a la luna en ese punto, por alguna razón le causaba migraña y le provocaba pesadillas, con personas a las que nunca había visto en su vida. Cerró con desmesura la cortina de su habitación, abrazándose a sí misma.

Se recostó en su cama con pereza, la migraña había vuelto y era seguro que esa noche tendría otra pesadilla nueva, si corría con mejor suerte, tal vez el insomnio se apoderaría de ella hasta el amanecer. Sus ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando, hasta casi caer en un profundo sueño, si no hubiera sido por el ligero sonido provocado por los golpeteos en la puerta. Alguien la llamaba.

—Princesa-sama, no bajó a cenar —recordó uno de los sirvientes.

—Ya les he dicho miles de veces que no me llamen así. No soy una princesa —musitó fastidiada la joven—. Mi nombre no es muy difícil de aprender.

—Disculpe —se inclinó a sus pies, avergonzado.

—No importa —respondió con ternura, ayudando a reincorporarse al empleado—. Yuki-san está abajo, ¿cierto?

El hombre asintió frenéticamente, tratando de reparar su vergüenza hacia la hermosa joven. No pudo mirarla a los ojos, gracias a la belleza que derrochaba la mujer a la que todo el mundo llamaba _«princesa»,_ no porque fuera una, sino porque su apariencia la como tal. Sin embargo, su humildad y carisma hacia las personas la describían como una chica encantadora con toques de perfección. Junto a Yuki, formaban el Yin y el Yang.

Agradeció con una gran sonrisa y bajó al comedor en donde Yuki se encontraba cenando. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se saltó varios escalones, para poder llegar más rápido a su destino; corrió hasta llegar a la amplia habitación en donde la castaña la miraba divertida, dejando de lado sus alimentos.

—¡Yuki-san! —saludó eufórica con un prominente beso en la mejilla. Aunque viviera con la realeza, ela no sabía de modales—. ¿Tienes noticias? —se sentó a un lado de la aludida.

—Desafortunadamente, tu equipo no se presentó hoy a las preeliminares —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—. No hubo rastro de tu líder en ninguna parte.

Hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, denotando su clara molestia a la de cabello castaño. Esa no era la respuesta quería escuchar por parte de la chica a la que consideraba de su familia, sin embargo, ahí estaba y no podía cambiarla a una más satisfactoria.

Arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta que Yuki no le prestaba atención; ella siempre consentía sus caprichos y viceversa, pero ahora era diferente. No miraba ni siquiera sus alimentos y parecía estar desconectada de la realidad, fijando su vista en un punto inexistente de la habitación. La conocía muy bien, sabía que sus pensamientos vagaban en otra situación que le importaba más que cualquier capricho que ella le hiciera en ese momento. No le reprochaba, hacía lo mismo cada vez que tenía pesadillas y no se atrevía a contárselas a nadie, ni siquiera a Yuki.

—¿Kyo-san? —preguntó sin remordimiento.

—¿Co-cómo...?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el particular nombre en los labios de su amiga, provocando una risilla discreta por parte de ella. Siempre acertaba con el tema de pensamiento personal, inclusive, llegaba a sorprenderle el grado de exactitud de sus palabras, no sólo con ella, sino con asuntos generales. Esa chica había sido dotada por alguna clase de Don y no lo sabía.

—Sé que su situación anda mal, pero por la expresión de tu rostro, he de suponer que hoy tuvo un tropezón más.

Yuki suspiró derrotada, sabía perfectamente que no le serviría de nada mentirle, cuando ella conocía la verdad mucho antes de que se la dijera. Tomó la frágil copa de cristal que tenía a su lado y bebió del contenido, necesitaba tiempo para calmar su nerviosismo y poder expresarse con la sonriente chica que la miraba con un toque de curiosidad. Inhaló todo el aire que pudo almacenar en sus pulmones y, lo expulsó suavemente.

—Me pidió un tiempo —admitió, abatida y con la voz entrecortada. Estaba a punto de romper en llanto—. Cree que no compartimos ideales, que yo aún soy una chica inmadura.

—¡Kyo-san es un tonto! —exclamó molesta su amiga, levantándose de se asiento—. Despreciar a Yuki Kushinada, la mujer más amorosa, tierna, hermosa y perfecta de todas, no tiene perdón —alabó a la castaña, dramatizando sus palabras.

—Gracias, Mizzy —contempló con ternura—. Pero yo aún quiero a Kyo. Además, tú no lo conoces todavía.

Mizzy se sonrojó al darse cuenta que había juzgado a Kyo sin haberlo conocido, volvió a tomar asiento y cubrió su cara con ambas manos, avergonzada. Si bien, era una chica alegre, también era temperamental cuando se enojaba y sumisa cuando cometía algún error o intentaba disculparse.

Yuki tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas, ignorando el temblor que ella le expresó al sentir su tacto. Conocía cada disgusto de Mizzy, y ese era uno de ellos. Sonrió cálidamente, confortándola y callando cada uno de sus reproches mentales; con tan simple contacto le hacía ver que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

—Descuida, yo haré lo imposible por reconquistarlo —su voz era decidida y confiada—. Ni siquiera Athena logrará quitármelo.

—¿Athena Asamiya? —Mizzy se sorprendió al escucharla—. ¿La famosa Idol?

—La misma.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, sin saber qué decir ante la confesión de la castaña. Posteriormente comenzaron a reír de manera descomunal, como si los demás empleados no las escuchasen, perdieron la cordura unos segundos para hablar con libertad acerca de las pretendientes de Kyo.

Pasaron varias horas, platicando acerca de asuntos triviales, olvidando por completo el tema de la relación quebrantada entre Kyo y Yuki, además de la cena que habían prometido degustar. Perdieron la noción tiempo hasta que a la castaña se le ocurrió preguntar algo que descolocó completamente a su amiga:

—¿Por qué estás tan deseosa de entrar a ese torneo?

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 _¡Saludos! Por fin he terminado de escribir este capítulo... Sé que anduve perdida durante meses en este fandom (nadie nota su ausencia), pero espero poder actualizar más seguido. Incluso hice este capítulo un poquito más extenso._

 _También, sé que dije que sólo usaría personajes del videojuego, pero sentí necesario el involucro de personajes OC (sólo será uno oficial, los otros sólo tendrá menciones implícitas). No la describí físicamente porque su aspecto será fundamental en el transcurso de la historia (algunos se darán cuenta antes a qué me refiero)._

 _He tenido muchas ideas en mente sobre esta humilde historia, pero así como llegan a mi cabeza, se esfuman, así que me ha sido sumamente difícil poder escribir un capítulo más, además de que me había olvidado por completo de esto._

 _Pero en fin, agradezco infinitamente a las personas que me han leído y se han tomado la molestia de leer esto, ustedes son aquello que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Sin cada uno, ya hubiera abandonado este fic._

 _No tengo fecha de actualización definida, así que tal vez tarde el mismo tiempo en actualizar, tal vez menos o más. Sólo pido que no hayan dejado de leer._

 _Y... ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren que continúe? ¿Debo mejorar? ¿Debo agregar algo, o quitar? Si tienen algo que decir, pueden acudir a la caja de comentarios, juro que siempre tomo su comentario en cuenta._

 _¡Nos leemos! (\•3•)/_


End file.
